1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cream fermentation processes, and in particular, it relates to a method of making a fermented dairy cream suitable for aseptic packaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many attempts in producing a sour cream or a sour cream base dip that could be stored for relatively long periods of time. Most sour creams are sold locally due to their fungibility. Attempts to produce a sour cream having a long shelf life have resulted in the loss of flavor, due to overcooking, and/or a grainy texture.
An example of a process for producing a sterile cream product is described in the Swanson U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,879. The Swanson Patent describes a process for making a canned cream product wherein the cream is standardized to a selected milkfat to non-milkfat solids ratio and the milkfat is homogenized so that the fat particle size is less than two microns. The homogenized cream is sterilized at 295.degree. F. for a short period of time (one to three seconds). The process described in the Swanson Patent, however, is unsuitable for a cultured or acidified cream product since scorching and cooked flavors would occur due to the low pH and high temperatures that are used.
The Evers U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,126 describes a method of producing yogurt including aseptically packaging the yogurt. The Hollis et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,001 describes a method of making a frozen confection including aseptically packaging the confection. However, neither the Evers or the Hollis et al processes are suitable for making an aseptically packaged sour cream.
An example of an aseptic packing process is disclosed in the Pioch U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,852.